1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in siding components and siding assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water intrusion around foundations of structures is highly problematic for builders and building owners. Damage resulting from water intrusion can be costly to repair. Skirt boards are commonly used and required by many building codes to transition between the foundation and the framed exterior of a structure in order to avoid water intrusion around a foundation. Skirt boards are designed to help shed water away from the foundation and also include a starter strip that helps protrude the first row of siding at an outward angle from the structure. The angle of the siding is designed to channel water down and away from the house and foundation.
Siding is made in various types and from many different materials. Thin sheet vinyl siding is most common, although solid siding of different dimensional thicknesses is popular and can include wood siding cedar shakes, or fiber cement board. Skirt boards are used in conjunction with all of these types of siding materials to support the first course of siding and to provide the appropriate kick out angle on the first course of siding. The skirt board and siding must be configured and installed in a manner so that water or moisture does not enter past the seam where the skirt board and the siding meet.
The installation of these components is typically done by contractors who are experienced in building construction. But many home and building owners desire to install siding on their own. Consequently, there is a need for a skirt board suitable for use with all types of siding that is easy to install and designed to reduce the cost associated with installing a skirt board around the foundation of a house or other structure. Such a product may mitigate the confusion and possibility of missing a critical step in the construction process. Thus, there is also a need for a skirt board system that is easy to manufacture, and allows for diverting water from around the foundation of a structure and from within and around the seams of siding placed on the outside of the structure.